Prowl
This page is for the heroic (if somewhat dickish) Autobot strategist. For his evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Prowl (SG). He is quiet, competent, and very loyal, but perhaps his most valuable trait is his almost endless patience. Once Prowl is assigned a task, he will keep at it until it is accomplished. He works with proven facts, not imagination or guesses. If he has any doubts, he will radio Optimus Prime, his commander, before proceeding. He hates doubts in any form, and he strives to make everything he encounters reasonable and logical. He believes it only when he can explain it. On a personal level he is friendly, but not too sociable. He's a listener, not a talker, unless someone says something unreasonable. Then he will demand an explanation. Prowl has the most sophisticated logic center of all the Autobots, giving him the ability to analyze any combat situation almost instantaneously and then advise on the optimal course of action. For example, Prowl can observe 800 moving objects, compute their probable paths of movement, and determine the proper countermove in .05 seconds. From his shoulder cannons he can shoot wire-guided incendiary missiles that reach temperatures of 12,000 degrees Centigrade upon explosion. He also carries a semi-automatic rifle that shoots pellets filled with a highly corrosive acid. Its range is 300 yards. His dedication to logic and reason makes Prowl particularly vulnerable to the unexpected. Irrational and inexplicable situations can really scramble his circuits, sometimes to the point of total shutdown of his mechano-cortex center, leaving him temporarily dysfunctional. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Prowl was part of the crew of the Ark, the Autobot starship that left Cybertron looking for alternate sources of energy only to crashland on Earth. Four million years later, the Transformers were reawakened by the eruption of the volcano the Ark had crashed in and reformatted by Teletraan I. Despite being situated in the United States, Prowl was reformatted as a Japanese police car. No one seemed to notice. On Earth, Prowl continued to serve as Optimus Prime's right hand man, filling the role of military advisor and strategist. His precision thinking and by-the-books planning served as a valuable counterpoint to Jazz's more improvisational style, and it was up to Optimus Prime to weigh their views and come to a decision. During an attack against the Decepticons, Prowl's battle computer was knocked offline by a particularly fierce blow. Crippled, Prowl extended his antenna to seek out an online computer that he could patch into. He found Chip Chase's desktop terminal, and the young human ally momentarily took control of Prowl, animating the Autobot warrior with his computer. Chip and Prowl handily defeated the Decepticons, and the Autobot remarked that Chip was a human after his own central processor. After the Dinobots moved to a mysterious prehistoric island, time portals began opening all over North America. Prowl, Inferno and Jazz were sent to deal with a portal from the wild west. Prowl defeated the cattle rustlers by melting their guns with his acid pellets. Skids and Prowl attempted to stop the mayhem caused by Blitzwing's Decepticons, but instead the two Autobots crashed into each other and were temporarily rebuilt into a throne by Scrapper. After the Decepticons were driven off, Prowl and the others reformed the throne for Prime, but their leader declined the offer. MUX History: Prowl is head of the Autobot Infantry division. He was in command of the Ark as it traveled the Earth saving humans from the planet-wide flood on 2011. and Prowl hate *Masters]] In 2013, Prowl was moved to the general command pool to assist running all Autobot operations while Optimus Prime was offworld. Chromia was promoted to full commanding officer of Infantry, and named Roadbuster her XO. Later that year, Prowl ordered the roughing up of Autobot prisoner Buzzsaw, to the shock and resentment of the other Autobots. In May of 2015, Prowl was injured in an explosion in Autobot City that was blamed on Autobot Jetfire. Prowl has since recovered. G.I. Joe World Universe Many years after the Ark had crashed on Earth, G.I. Joe discovered it and its dormant crew. The Transformers were repaired and given new alternate modes, with Ironhide, Prowl, and Ratchet now turning into G.I. Joe Hammers. OOC Notes Prowl is former head of the Autobot Infantry Division. He has since been moved to the main Command pool and assigned to provide overall Autobot strategy. Logs/Posts 1985 * " Adjustments" - - After numerous security breaches inside the Ark, and an attack that badly injured Spike (and wrecked havoc with the rest of the Autobots), Optimus Prime and Prowl propose new security measures to not only protect the Ark, but keep their new human allies safe. Category:1985 2010 * February 5 - "Turborat" - Prowl says it's OK for Turborat to live in Mount St. Hilary * June 28 - "Gulf Crisis" - Prowl reports on the situation in the Gulf of Mexico 2011 * May 14 - "Blaster and Snoop’s Return" - Prowl recovers Blaster and Snoop * September 6 - "New Orders" - Prowl issues orders in the wake of the world's flooding. 2012 * May 17 - "Attacks on Canada and Siberia" - Prowl responds to recent attacks discovered in Canada and Russia Sep 15 - Unacceptable behavior. Prowl appears onscreen, standing in front of the door to his office, which is filled to the ceiling with tiny white balls made of human-manufactured plastic. He is livid. "This," he says, pointing behind him to the mess. "is -completely- unacceptable. Insubordination under article XII, sub-section gamma, paragraph 14 of the Autobot Code. Whoever is responsible will come clean NOW or -everyone- will suffer." He glares at the camera hard and long before the video cuts to static. 2013 May 14 - Prisoner Exchange :Prowl appears on the videopane, sitting at his desk within his office at Metroplex. Turning toward the camera, his visage is plastered with that seemingly permanent serious look of his. He makes no greeting, not so much as a wave. Nope, he's all business from the very start, as usual. No time for pleasantries, anyway--not in the middle of a war like this one. :"Autobots--regarding this prisoner exchange...loathe as I am to say it, we must hold off. Now I know you are all concerned about Sideswipe's well-being, as am I, but I'm certain we can all agree that he is currently not himself and not only that, he's dangerous. We are also aware that the Decepticons actually possess the means to relieve him of his condition." :A brief pause. :Finally, he continues, a sly look creeping onto his features. "The Decepticons are also aware of Buzzsaw's current status. Now, if we were to...rough the Casseticon up a bit, and then claim he was damaged in an escape attempt, we can bargain for the return of a sane Sideswipe." He pauses again, frowning slightly. "Well, relatively speaking, anyway..." he mutters before his voice returns to its normal tone. "We offer to return him repaired and in excellent condition both mentally and physically--only if Sideswipe is returned in the same condition." He finishes, looking satisfied. :"If anyone wants to volunteer for the 'roughing up' bit, be my guest. Make sure he's damaged, but don't cause him any unnecessary pain, if you know what I mean. Anesthetize him, if it makes you feel better." :"In the extremely unlikely event that they're already planning on curing him, well, good. This will serve as additional motivation for them to do an excellent job. Of course, when we return Buzzsaw, we'll have bugged him, and will expect the same to have been done to Sideswipe." :"Well, that will be all for now. I will inspect the prisoner before a live feed pulsewave is sent to the Decepticons. Prowl, out." May 20 - Buzzsaw Rescue Attempt Starscream attempts a rescue of Buzzsaw from Autobot City. May 20 - Report: Buzzsaw's Release : Text-only. : Approximately 52.14 breems ago, Starscream and Slugfest approached Autobot City and took General Hawk hostage, demanding that Buzzsaw be released from the brig. : Although I was concerned that Starscream would not follow through on his word, I saw no other viable course of action but to comply, as Hawk's life was in danger. Fortunately, the Decepticons were honorable enough to spare the general's life as soon as I delievered Buzzsaw to them. That will conclude this report. Prowl, signing out. : End transmission. May 21 - Disipline and Insubordination :Prowl once again appears on the videopane, his jaw set and with a severe look in his optics. "Attention Autobots." he begins. "As you all should already be aware, Buzzsaw has been released due to a hostage situation involving General Hawk. However," he pauses, folding his arms. :"That being said, I am extremely disappointed in the general lack of cooperation with my direct orders regarding the prisoner exchange AND blatant display of insubordination. In the case that you all were not aware, we are a military hierarchy not a democracy. Such is necessary to maintain order and discipline." He stands up suddenly, clenching his fists angrily. :"How in the name of Primus do you expect to bring down the Decepticons and keep them from destroying other civilizations just as they destroyed ours if we can't even prevent chaos within our OWN ranks?! If we haven't even learned NOT to trust or befriend them if at all possible?! You are soldiers in a war, NOT senators sitting in some meeting. You are expected to respect the chain of command REGARDLESS of your personal opinion on the decisions made. Insubordination WILL NOT be tolerated. Under article 17, section 45, subsection theta, any further threats made to superior officers both openly or privately, WILL result in brig time. Have I made myself clear?!" :He finally appears to calm down, and sits back down at his desk. "Throttle, I will be lenient with you just this once. Instead of serving ten solar cycles in the brig, you will be assigned to probe surveillance for 3.5 consecutive megacycles. Any further offenses will result in more severe disciplinary measures, including but not limited to serving time in the brig. You will report to Security Control immediately. Do not try my patience. That will be all." :And with that, the transmission ends. May 30 - Carly's Experiment (a/k/a The End of Dan-o's Hoverboard) Carly tests out an experimental fuel on Daniel's hoverboard, with dramatic results. Jun 25 - RE: Springfield, Missouri :Text-only. :Throttle-- :Good work in Springfield. Your request for an enhanced targetting array has been granted. Operations, I expect the matter seen to within the solar cycle. :End transmission. August 22 - "Mistakes Were Made" Spike feels responsible for a dangerous communications breakdown between the Autobots and G.I. Joe. Aug 22 - Marching Orders Thu :This past cycle, myself, Jetfire, Crosscut, and Grimlock convened to determine what steps are to be taken against the Quintessons, and to rectify communication issues with our human allies. 1. Communicate with the EDC to establish void zones in areas likely to be targeted by Quintessons. No humans will be allowed to enter these zones. Any humans currently residing within these areas must evacuate as quickly as possible. 2. Deploy recon teams, both on Earth and within Sol System space to locate any ships or surface-bound establishments they may be using to operate out of. Begin with tailing the Seacons, and report any findings back to Command at least every cycle. Glean as much information from any outposts you may find as possible. As soon as this is complete, Grimlock will lead his field teams to destroy it. 3. Our first lead in this matter is a Quintesson tradesman who is suspected of spying. Bring him in for an interrogation. Based upon his disposition toward us, willingness to cooperate, and any intel he gives us, we will then determine the appropriate action. :You have your orders, Autobots. Waste no time. Prowl, out. :End transmission. August 27 - "Crosscut Report" Crosscut reports to Prowl on the Quintesson situation. Aug 31 - Ceasefire With Decepticons :A text-only transmission, bearing Prowl's signature. :Autobots, Megatron has agreed to a ceasefire for the purposes of consolidating our efforts against the Quintessons with theirs. Needless to say, as much as we loathe them--if this were not likely to be imperative to our survival as a species, neither side would have agreed to such a truce. :That being said, this does not mean we are to trust them with classified information. Do not give them any intel beyond what is absolutely necessary in order for our operations against the Quintessons to succeed. Be wary, as they may attempt to trick us into doing so. That is all. Prowl, out. :End transmission. October 10 - Shattered Glass Finale Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. 2018 * May 17 - "Invasion of Valvolux" - The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. May 20 - AAR: Valvolux AAR: Valvolux To: Autobots Security Level: Faction Subject : Valvolux Defended Autobots, fifteen cycles before the date of his report, the city of Valvolux was successfully defended against a Decepticon incursion led by Operations Field Commander Shockwave. Thanks to Elita One's intel, our forces were prepared for and expecting the assault, although our defenses in the western sector did take significant damage. Repairs are already underway. Prowl, out. End transmission Jul 23 - AAR: Valvolux :The report is time and date stamped and signed by Commander Prowl. 0.5 megacycle ago, Valvolux was overrun by Decepticons. Multiple units responded to the attack in the air and on the ground. A team was also deployed underground, where the Decepticon Overlord was located and defeated. Unfortunately, our forces underground failed to finish him off before he destroyed the city's primary generator. The explosion took much of the polity with it, forcing everyone to evacuate. Rescued civilians are recovering at the Decagon now. Casualty count is still in progress. Players In Adjustments, Prowl was portrayed by SpikeWitwicky. As of August of 2012, Prowl had a new player. Before that he was temped by bzero. In 2018 Prowl was taken over by Noveria. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Prowl is a master of improvisation, and a mech who lives by the seat of his aft and looks good doing it. Charismatic and outgoing, he's one of the rising stars of Autobot Command. Category:Autobot Cars Category: Law enforcement References * Prowl @ tfu.info Category:active Category:Autobot Command Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Strategists Category:Transformers